Weakling
by KittytheKatz
Summary: There's a twist in Team Natsu and who brought Lucy home from Hargeon and Lucy gets sweet revenge on Natsu.


"Weakling! I can't believe that you ruined the mission again because you call out more than two of you damn sports who you just hide behind and let us do the work for you!"

I was stunned but I was used to this, ever since Grey found me in Hargeon and asked me to join his team, Natsu always treated me this way. None of them even know how much energy it takes to summon just one spirit. Overall, I most likely have the same or maybe even more magic power then Natsu, but it just takes so much out of me that I can't summon more of my Zodiac spirits at once.

"You know what? I'm done with this Lucy, you're just a dead weight to this team and you're no help, and since this is Team NATSU and I'm NATSU I'm going to kick you off the team!"

The guild was stunned, everyone knew Natsu didn't like me even though he was kind and loving to everyone else, he wouldn't go that far.

"You know what Natsu? If you think that that is going to affect me in any way it doesn't and, I'm pretty sure you deserve this!"

"this" is a spell my mother taught me years ago to let people know that it isn't easy being s Celestial Wizard and I know that Natsu deserves this.

 _When one Misunderstands_

 _And treats you like contraband_

 _Allow themselves to be_

 _Enlightened with the way_

 _Of Celestial_

 _WIZARDS!_

Finally, Natsu would learn the pain and suffering of being me…

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

The weakling said some spell with half of the words myself not understanding, and when she was done I blacked out.

 **30 Minute Time Skip**

I woke up and felt the same, but I was in the infirmary and so was the weakling 'huh I guess that spell to make me black out was just too much for her'

She started to wake up and then she laughed at me, she is in no position to laugh, I can just 'fire dragon iron fist' her in the face but when I tried to summon my fire, it wouldn't come

"What the hell did you do to my magic weakling!?"

"Oh, I just switched some stuff up" she said mischievously

When I stood up I saw her engulf her self in flames just like I should be able to. After this she pointed at my hip.

"Why do I have your useless spirits? Take them!" I threw her keys at her.

"Oh no, those are now your keys, I switched our magics, so u can feel the pain of being a Celestial wizard. Now I have your magic and until you admit to me how hard it is truthfully then your magic will return."

"WHAT HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO WORK WITHOUT MY MAGIC"

"You just have to learn to deal with it"

"Well unfortunately for you I can tell that I still have the same amount of magic power, so this should be easy!"

"Actually no, I had the same amount of magic power, but it just takes that much energy to summon one spirit"

"SHIT REALLY?!"

"Yup"

"Just to prove you're weak, only you and I will go on a job to see if it's really that hard"

"I can live with that and you can pick the job if you want flame brain!"

"Perfect"

We got up and walked over to the job request board and I picked the hardest job on the board.

"Here this should do"

The job was to take down a dark guild that was terrorizing a local town and the guild had a mage w/ similar magic to ZEREFS.

" That job will do fine tobacco sauce"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT"

"I'll pass ash brain"

"Stargirl!"

"Flame Dick!"

'Meteorite!"

"really is that the best thing you could come up with?"

"yes…"

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

We approached the job destination when Nastu asked, " How do you summon your spirit thingys again?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? You say 'open gate of the (animal) (spirits name) or for example 'open gate of the Ram Aries' or ' open gate of the lion Loke'" **(AN: or Leo whichever you'd like it to be)**

"Oh ok, should I test it out summoning your snowman?"

"IT'S A DOG! And sure test it o plue"

"Plue? What kind of a name is that?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine fine.. 'Open gate of the dog Nikora!' **(AN: once again or plue whichever)** then little plue appeared

"Pun Punnnn!"

"what the heck was that?" Natsu asked slightly surprised

"that is the noise he makes"

"I thought dogs barked"

" well this one doesn't so live with it"

"I'm tired"

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU TIRED PLUE IS MY WEAKEST KEY no offense plue"

"Punn Punnnn!"

"Well I'm tired so let's take a rest"

"NO you always say that to me when I'm tired so no we are continuing until I get tired."

"FINE"

 **Time Skip: to the job destination**

"Finally lets go round up some bad guys" Natsu said determined

"ok"

We stormed into the guild and I immediately did my roar to scare everyone

"We are Fairytail and we are her to arrest you come quietly or we will fight!"

They decided to fight back so I started to attack while Natsu fumbled with my keys.

"Umm 'Open gate of the servant… Virgo?' no that's not right umm.. 'Open gate of the lion Loke!' yay it worked"

"Yes Prince- Lucy what did you do?"

"I used the spell that switches two peoples magics"

"Oh ok"

Natsu fainted

"Natsu get up what is wrong with you?" I said

"tired…"

Loke faded back to the spirit world

"UGHHH!"

 **Time Skip (because I'm lazy and I suck at fight scenes) when the job is over**

"Jeez that was hard Lucy"

"Oh so you admit that my magic is hard? As well as you decided to use my real name?"

"Yes yes fine your magic is hard and I understand that you can't hold that many spirits out at once."

"Thank you"

A bright light appeared and we received our own magics back

"YAY MY MAGIC IS BACK!"

"really that's the first thing you declare?"

"Ok yes that is the first thing I declare but also I was wondering if I would be allowed to apologize for what I've done and I realize that your magic is much harder than it looks"

"I might be able to accept your apology if I can be back on 'Team Natsu' since I enjoyed going on mission with Erza and Gray and now in the future maybe you"

"yeah sure you can be back on the team"

"then that's a done deal natsu apology accepted"

Then we walked home to Fairytail to rest.


End file.
